1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to improved, purpose designed, infant bunting apparel combining features of traditional bunting with apparel features such that security, efficiency, and ease of operation are enhanced.
2. Description of Related Art
A number of prior art items show a variety of complex, inefficient approaches to solving certain of the problems that this invention solves simply and easily. Lent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,897,885, for a one-piece bunting, and Mahler, U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,204, use a plurality of fold over flaps, each of which provides for a partial cover, but which are also complicated by hood elements, and complicated overlapping foot elements.
Coates, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 296,378, shows basically a closed dress-type arrangement having a center zipper and being closed at the top thereby requiring arm and neck holes.
Barnes, U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,724, uses an extreme number of straps, fasteners, slots, and the like, so as to approach universality, but thereby compromising all individual features and departing from the ease of use, construction, and security of the invention.
Orlon, U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,096, similarly uses an extremely large number of various fasteners and parts, including arms, sleeves, pacifier, pockets, and snaps in various portions to provide a confusing array of different options without enhancing the security and ease of operation of the invention.